Celebrate Good Times
by MiraiMera
Summary: Set after the timeskip, Sasuke has already settled back into Konoha, the Genin are now Chunin and Jounin, and Naruto, now seventeen, must deal with the changes that come with his emerging adulthood. SasuNaru.


Disclaimers/Warnings: I don't own Naruto. Beware of the gay.

Reviews welcome!

Chapter 1

It was that time of year again, the beginning of fall, when the leaves just began to turn vibrant hues of red, orange, and yellow, and comfortably cool days would turn into brisk nights. It was at this time that a young man with spiky sunshine colored hair, intense sky blue eyes, and prominent wisker-like markings adorning his handsomely chiseled cheeks found himself wondering through Konoha's main village square. Every year at this time, the square was bustling with activity, as local shopkeepers would set up warmly decorated kiosks, and groups of Academy schoolchildren would be establishing their own themed activities in booths all along the square. Villagers were busy hanging autumn-colored paper lamps and ribbons from trees and stringing them overhead, and painting large banners in exquisite calligraphy. The people of Konohagakure were preparing for the annual fall festival that they had begun sixteen years ago, as a celebration of the one-year anniversary that Yondaime had defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They had celebrated at this time every year since.

The young yellow-haired chuunin appeared, on the outside at least, much like the other chuunin and jounin of the village, but in reality, he was very different. Every year on the date of the fall festival, he celebrated his birthday, or simply waited as it passed, rather. This year he would be turning seventeen, as his birth coincided with the Kyuubi's defeat. But he, like those of the older generation of Konoha's citizens, knew that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not defeated. Instead, it was sealed within the only newborn in the village, he himself, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto looked around him despondently, and wondered to himself why he even decided to come down the square, when it only made him mopey and upset. But he had promised Sakura yesterday that he would help her with setting up her medical kiosk. She had told him that she was planning to set up a booth to give customers free medical screenings and free herbal remedies, and hoped that Naruto would be willing to assist the setting up of it.

It was then that Naruto spotted the pink-haired medic kunoichi, and made his way over to her. "Hey, Sakura-chan! So, what is it you want me to do for ya?" The boy once again resumed his ever-friendly and affable character, though not with as much gusto as was customary of his younger days. Even in his greeting to his childhood goddess, it was clear that he had either grown out of his feelings for the girl, or simply managed to mellow his idol-worshipping into a sincere appreciation of their friendship.

Sakura motioned to the pile of boards at her feet, "I would love if you could put the booth together. It should be pretty self-explanatory, and there are a few hammers and stuff lying around here somewhere."

Naruto immediately set to work, oddly silent for the usually talkative teenager, and Sakura studied her friend as he summoned a few kage bunshin to assist him. She knew that he was probably upset because of the festival, since he was the only reason that Konoha could enjoy it, but was so often forgotten on his birthday. Really, it was one of the reasons Sakura asked for his help, so that she could keep and eye on him and monitor his mood, and try to keep him occupied. She figured he needed company, so having him help her out was the best thing she could do, given the busy state of the entire village preparing for the festival.

It wasn't long before that Naruto had the booth completed, and Sakura was putting the finishing touches on it with signs, banners, and decorations. "Free Health Screening" was scrawled across the front of the booth in bright pink, matching the shade of the girl's hair.

"Thanks Naruto, you did a great job. I'm really glad you came down today to give me a hand." Sakura was cheery and sincere in her thanks, which years ago may not have been very like her, at least in regards to the blonde she was speaking to.

"I didn't just give you 'a hand', I gave you six!" Naruto joked, lamely. He grinned, though a little less happily than usual.

"Naruto, if you're not doing anything, why don't we go get some ramen?" Sakura paused, and noted the indecision on her friend's face. "It'll be my treat. Your hard earned reward for all the blood, sweat and tears you put in today!" She smiled, and Naruto laughed.

"I didn't cry _that_ much, just when one of the bunshin accidentally hammered his own finger." He paused, thoughtful, then Naruto continued, "And technically, that wasn't even me…sorta."

* * *

At Ichiraku, Naruto and his former crush sat side by side, enjoying their bowls of miso ramen and talking enthusiastically about this and that. They discussed some of the ever-flowing gossip that Ino had let Sakura in on, rumors that Lee had recently been spending a lot of time in Suna, and that Iruka had been showing up to classes late for a reason only he knows. 

"Well, maybe he isn't the only one who knows why Iruka-sensei's been acting funny." Sakura smirked and raised her eyebrows knowingly to her companion.

Naruto slurped up the noodles that had been dangling from his mouth, wide-eyed. "You don't think he's…you know…seeing someone…or something?" The idea of his former teacher…doing…_things_ with someone was enough to make the blonde feel uneasy, awkward, and surprisingly protective. After all, Iruka had been the closest thing he'd known to family growing up. He was as protective of Iruka -which Mizuki had learned the hard way- as Iruka was of him.

Sakura smirked deviously, "And Ino and I were talking…and we think that whoever Iruka-sensei has been seeing is a _guy_." She momentarily closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Honestly, it's just so cute!" (Ofcourse, Inner Sakura was raving about hot man sex, sporting an "I 3 YAOI" t-shirt.)

_A guy? A **guy**? Iruka-sensei…he…**men**?_ Naruto stared into his ramen, puzzled, simply because he had never thought about it before. Sure, as a kid he had what, in the midst of pubescent chaos, easily could have been a crush on his brown-haired sensei. But he grew out of that, and never expected that his sensei actually could have similar, lasting feelings like those.

It didn't matter, though, because Naruto always loved his sensei and always would, and decided that he will maul any fool who would be stupid enough to break his sweet sensei's heart. At this thought, Naruto took on an eerily malicious expression, and nearly began cackling maniacally to himself.

Sakura caught this as well, and raised a questioning brow. "What's got you worked up?"

"Oh, just imagining creative ways to maim anyone who hurts Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, okay then. I guess that's not too strange." Sakura turned completely to her friend and focused her attention on him before continuing. "By the way, Naruto, I wanted to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow."

The boy looked at her questioningly. "No, I wasn't. Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if you had any plans for your birthday, Naruto."

At this, Naruto's heart almost skipped a beat, because this year, someone besides Iruka remembered.

* * *

There's more to come, sooner rather than later, I hope. 

Reviews and creative criticism are encouraged!


End file.
